Le tournesol d'argent - Hetalia
by FeuCeleste
Summary: Les tournesols fleurissent et déploient leur beauté, à l'image d'une radieuse amitié. Mais jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre "cette personne", jamais le solitaire Ivan Braginsky n'aurait pu le savoir.


LE TOURNESOL D'ARGENT

.

* * *

.

Les flocons de neige tombaient lentement, sans un bruit, derrière la vitre de la fenêtre. L'air glacial avait flouté les carreaux, comme si la maison devait se retrouver isolée du reste du décor.

Il était seul. Comme d'habitude.

Assis dans son large et confortable fauteuil, les jambes et le bas de l'abdomen recouverts d'une épaisse couverture de laine soyeuse, il attendait que l'heure tourne. La réunion avait lieu en début d'après-midi, mais à cette heure de la matinée, il avait encore le temps. Il pourrait s'occuper, regarder peut-être le soleil se lever et étendre son aura dorée sur le manteau de neige qui recouvrait intégralement le paysage. Ou pas.

Ivan Braginsky soupira en ramenant la couverture à lui. Pensif, il jeta un coup d'oeil vers un coin de la pièce. À côté du feu crépitant, dont les flammes délicieusement brûlantes léchaient la pierre grise de la cheminée, en-dessous d'une lampe artificielle, il y avait ce pot qui n'avait jamais bougé depuis sa mise en place. De sa terre sortait fièrement un tournesol aux pétales jaune vif. Ce petit soleil au cœur sucré illuminait les journées d'Ivan lorsque l'astre gigantesque omettait de remplir sa tâche la plus nécessaire. La seule chaleur qui réchauffait la peau d'Ivan, c'était celle d'un feu qu'il avait lui-même créé dans sa maison.

« Comme j'aimerais visiter les pays du Sud », songeait-il avec une profonde nostalgie. « Les plages, les forêts tropicales... la chaleur, la mer, le ciel bleu... les animaux, les insectes, et beaucoup de gens qui parlent bruyamment et s'amusent... »

Ivan porta son attention sur les flocons qui tombaient. Il soupira tristement une nouvelle fois. Personne ne verrait la solitude qui étreignait son cœur à cet instant, car il allait accrocher son sempiternel doux sourire sur son visage pour la réunion.

Se laissant porter par une douce torpeur, comme entrant en hibernation, Ivan ferma les yeux lentement après avoir une dernière fois regardé son tournesol adoré.

.

 _Russie..._

.

Ivan Braginsky arborait, comme à son habitude, un grand manteau beige scellé par des sangles sur le côté droit de son torse et décoré d'une médaille en forme d'étoile. Un long pantalon vert olive, de hautes bottes et de gros gants en cuir sombre complétaient le tableau. Il ne se séparait jamais de sa longue et chaude écharpe blanche, qui dissimulait la partie inférieure de son visage rond et enfantin. On ne voyait alors que son nez proéminent, ses doux yeux d'un mauve léger et ses cheveux ébouriffés d'un blond pâle tirant sur le beige. Ivan Braginsky ressemblait à un enfant d'un bon mètre quatre-vingt dont les épaules larges ne passaient pas toutes les portes.

L'homme avançait lentement dans la neige, fendant la marée floconneuse avec ses bottes qui avaient marché dans le sang des innocents. Il souriait malgré les tremblements de son corps grelottant.

« Je vais arriver en retard, les autres vont vraiment s'énerver après moi... »

Il distingua la prochaine étape de son périple qui le menait vers la salle de réunion des Nations. Alors qu'il tâchait d'accélérer le pas pour ne pas se mettre en retard, il entendit un tintement de clochette. Il semblait lointain, léger comme un battement d'aile de papillon, et incroyablement éthéré. Mais il résonna si fort en lui qu'il ne put l'ignorer. Par ailleurs, personne ne venait jamais dans cette région reculée et glaciale de la Sibérie où seul lui pouvait vivre. Partagé entre la surprise et la crainte, Ivan suivit timidement le son, se guidant à son intensité croissante.

Puis, il arriva au cœur de cette forêt qu'il connaissait si bien, devant cette cascade qu'il connaissait si bien. Au milieu des buissons, la petite cascade incrustée dans la roche ne produisait qu'un doux glouglou continu.

Sur la surface de l'eau se tenait de dos une petite personne.

Ivan fit quelques grandes enjambées pour se retrouver devant l'étendue d'eau, à quelques mètres de la personne.

\- E-excuse-moi ! s'exclama-t-il.

Il s'attendait à une réponse, mais rien ne vint. La petite personne se tenait debout sur l'eau, qui s'était gelée sous ses pieds pour supporter son poids. Elle était vêtue d'une longue robe blanche de dentelle fine et ses cheveux, soyeux, longs et tout aussi clairs, étaient traversés de mèches d'un gris étincelant.

\- Tout va bien ? continua-t-il. Comment fais-tu pour tenir debout sur l'eau.. ?

Elle daigna alors se retourner. Cette petite fille, à la peau si pâle qu'elle en était presque transparente, au visage innocent dépourvu de sourire, aux grands yeux clairs, le tout d'un sérieux et d'une neutralité frigorifiants. C'était, aux yeux d'Ivan, une petite fille incontestablement jolie. Ses joues se teintèrent d'une nuance rosée.

\- Allons, ne reste pas là, poursuivit-il inlassablement en s'approchant du bord de l'eau. N'aie pas peur, viens vers moi.

Il tendit sa main gantée vers elle. La petite fille la considéra un instant, avant de sourire légèrement et de faire quelques pas vers lui. Pourtant, elle ne prit pas sa main.

\- Tu ne me reconnais pas, Russie ?... demanda-t-elle soudainement d'une voix claire et douce.

Pris de court, Ivan Braginsky écarquilla les yeux.

\- Hein ? Tu... sais qui je suis ? Serais-tu une Nation ? Qui es-tu ?

Devant son air qui virait à la panique, la fillette sourit avec compassion.

\- Je suis celle qui te gouverne et que tu détestes si fermement.

Ivan était de plus en plus bouleversé par les paroles de la petite fille.

\- Qui est-ce que je déteste... ? se demanda-t-il à lui-même, confus. Je ne t'ai pourtant jamais rencon-

\- Je suis Hiver.

Il en perdit ses mots. Lentement, il baissa son bras tendu.

\- Ah !... J'ai eu peur, sourit-il, gêné. Tu ne ressemblais pas à une civile, mais tu n'avais pas non plus l'air d'être une Nation. Tu as autre chose de mystique...

Il inclina la tête sur le côté, confus.

\- Mais j'avais toujours vu l'Hiver sous la forme d'un vieil homme... le général Winter...

\- Grand-père est fatigué de voir son influence et sa vitalité s'éteindre. L'Hiver tel qu'il était vu autrefois n'existe plus. Je suis l'actuelle incarnation de votre estime envers la saison hiémale.

La fillette le regarda de ses grands yeux miroitants.

\- Russie, je ne resterai pas longtemps. Bientôt, tu iras retrouver tes consoeurs et confrères pour décider du sort du monde. S'il te plait, allons droit au but. Pourquoi me détestes-tu ?

Ivan déglutit. La petite fille prononçait ces mots avec une neutralité apparente, mais l'émotion n'était pas absente.

\- Pourquoi me détestez-vous tous... ?

\- C-ce n'est pas vrai ! la contra Ivan. Nous sommes accoutumés au froid d'Hiver, ici.

\- Cela ne veut pas dire que vous m'appréciez... Vous préférez les contrées où je ne suis pas.

L'homme ne savait quoi répondre. Il faisait partie de ces gens qui, effectivement, en avaient plus qu'assez des températures négatives.

\- Russie, tu sais que j'ai raison, dit doucement la fillette. Je te vois toujours marcher dans la neige en la maudissant, elle qui ne t'a pourtant rien fait de mal. Et tu rentres t'isoler d'elle et rêver d'un ailleurs que ma sœur l'Été habiterait...

\- Non !

Il avait crié ce mot malgré lui. En fait, les paroles de la petite éveillaient en lui un sentiment qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Il ne voulait pas se laisser bercer par ces émotions désagréables qui lui tiraient les larmes des yeux. Serrant le poing, il s'accroupit et dut relever légèrement la tête pour continuer de regarder son interlocutrice dans les yeux. Il sourit avec fadeur, les sourcils froncés.

\- Non... Hiver a ses avantages. C'est juste qu'elle s'éternise un peu trop ici. Les gens ne veulent plus sortir parce qu'ils ont peur de geler sur place, parce que le vent les immobilise, personne ne se parle et tout le monde se déteste en silence. Le peuple russe est comme une fourmilière répartie sur plusieurs miliers de kilomètres de terre, entre les montagnes et dans les vallées, à essayer de garder assez d'énergie pour être debout et ne pas tomber. C'est... rude.

La fillette fronça à peine les sourcils.

\- La chaleur d'Été peut aussi avoir un aspect destructeur, je ne suis pas la seule à être associée... à la mort.

Ivan laissa échapper un « oh ! » surpris.

\- Je ne suis pas plus dangereuse, poursuivit Hiver d'une voix un peu plus aigüe. Je ne suis pas plus malveillante, mais personne ne me désire ici... J'ai vu, dans certaines contrées du monde, une coutume qui veut qu'un bonhomme symbolisant Hiver soit érigé en matériaux récupérés... et qu'il soit brûlé...

Le Russe tenta de dissimuler le brusque et puissant sentiment de culpabilité qui l'envahissait et serra les mâchoires. Lui aussi perpétuait cette tradition à première vue festive et inoffensive...

\- Mais qu'importe. J'ignore si je pourrai changer mon image de par le monde si facilement...

L'expiration profonde d'Ivan Braginsky prit une teinte blanche dans l'air glacé.

\- Je crois que je commence à te comprendre, Hiver, dit-t-il à voix basse. Au fond, est-ce que tu ne te sens pas infiniment seule ?...

Hiver battit des paupières, faisant se mouvoir ses longs cils. Elle s'accroupit à son tour face à Ivan.

\- Je me sens désespérément seule, affirma-t-elle en souriant tristement. Mais je sais que tu me comprends... N'est-ce pas ?

Il hocha la tête.

\- Les plaines sibériennes n'ont jamais été aussi tristes que quand elles étaient couvertes de neige, et dominées par les Mongols, confia-t-il. Il n'y avait personne, à l'époque, tu sais... ? J'ai eu autour de moi toute une famille... qui a éclaté en pays indépendants. Je...

Il baissa la tête.

\- Autrefois ma famille, les pays voisins me craignent maintenant... Je suis un pays fort, un pays vaste, mais un pays que tout le monde craint.

Il commença à entremêler nerveusement ses doigts. Il eut un petit rire acide.

\- Tu verrais la tête de Lettonie lorsque je discute avec lui... Il a tellement peur de moi, ce petit... (Il parla plus lentement, perdu dans ses pensées.) Je n'ai jamais été aussi seul... dans mes pleines enneigées...

Hiver l'observa en silence fermer les yeux afin de garder son calme. Il inspira, expira, plusieurs fois. Celui qu'elle avait devant elle n'était plus Russie, c'était le cœur qui battait en son sein. C'était Ivan Braginsky, l'homme si seul qui cherchait si ardemment des amis.

\- Russie, je n'ai jamais voulu te nuire... dit-elle d'une voix confidente. Mais je comprends ta souffrance.

Elle prit une voix résolue comme pour s'en convaincre elle-même.

\- Tout le monde veut fuir et détruire Hiver, mais jamais elle ne grandira parce que personne ne l'aime. Elle serait une grande personne si on lui accordait le respect et l'affection qu'elle veut tant. On la croit seule, triste, destructrice. Il n'en est rien. Elle s'accompagne de toute une armée de discrets flocons de neige qui viennent s'écraser et mourir sur le sol, tels des soldats dont l'individualité n'importe plus au milieu de cette masse homogène. Elle les aime, tous ces flocons perdus. Malgré elle, la vie poursuit son cycle, de vie, de mort, de renaissance. Elle recouvre de son manteau tout ce qui meurt pour les embellir une dernière fois, les préserver, jusqu'à ce que le cycle recommence, puis elle laisse place à Été pour rallumer l'étincelle en chaque être. Elle est l'achèvement et le recommencement de toute chose.

Elle plissa les paupières et dit d'une voix faible :

\- J'aimerais être comprise... J'aimerais que les gens aiment mes flocons, mes nuages gris chargés de miliers de gouttes d'eau pour étancher la soif de la terre, mon vent, mon froid... C'est mon entièreté. J'aimerais être acceptée pour ce que les gens d'habitude abhorrent...

Lorsqu'il vit ses yeux commencer à briller de mille reflets liquides, Ivan tendit sans hésiter ses deux mains devant elle. Elle releva la tête vers lui.

\- Alors, je te fais la promesse de t'aimer pour qui tu es.

Hiver crut avoir mal entendu, car elle inclina la tête sur le côté.

\- Tu as besoin de moi, n'est-ce pas ? sourit Ivan. Tu as besoin de moi pour qu'Hiver soit appréciée. Mon peuple te revalorisera, sois-en sûre. Personne ne mérite d'être seule comme tu l'es. Tu n'es pas moins importante et tu mérites autant d'amis et de joie que ta sœur.

Elle le fixa de longues secondes, puis essuya ses yeux du revers de la main.

\- Je savais que tu comprendrais, Russie... murmura-t-elle. Tu es loin d'être aussi terrifiant que les autres le croient...

\- Mais, Hiver...

Elle attendit qu'il termine de parler. Elle blottit ses petites mains nues dans les immenses mains gantées d'Ivan.

\- Adouciras-tu mes climats... ? Réchaufferas-tu le temps et le cœur des gens... ?

Sans hésiter, elle sourit, avec ses fines lèvres et avec ses yeux.

\- Nous y travaillerons ensemble. Alors, ne te sens plus aussi triste lorsque tu rentres chez toi, seul avec mon blizzard...

Ivan serra les mains de la fillette en riant doucement.

\- Je suis certain que tu deviendras une belle femme, à l'image de l'amour que te porteront les peuples. J'en suis sûr ! Gare à eux s'ils ne font pas plus attention.

\- Pas de menaces, Russie ! s'amusa Hiver.

La fillette se leva en souriant de soulagement, fit un pas pour se rapprocher d'un Ivan encore accroupi et passa ses bras autour de son cou.

\- Merci de ta promesse, Russie, chuchota-t-elle d'une voix où coulaient les larmes. Je te fais confiance.

Surpris en bien, Ivan serra en retour la petite contre lui. Il adorait ce genre de contact, mais peu lui avaient déjà permis cette proximité qu'ils jugeaient oppressante.

\- Tu es mon amie, maintenant. Viens me voir quand tu seras devenue plus grande, Hiver.

\- Aussi grande que toi... ?

\- Aussi grande que possible !

La fillette afficha un nouveau sourire, plus radieux que jamais. Elle paraissait être une fragile et détestable Saison de par son apparence des plus simples et ses airs de fantôme. Mais elle dégageait une énergie des plus vivantes. Il sentait son petit cœur battre vigoureusement contre lui, un sentiment qu'il ne pouvait décrire et qui était infiniment agréable et apaisant.

Ivan Braginsky serra à nouveau la fillette dans ses bras, ainsi fit-elle. Peu à peu, il ne sentit plus rien entre ses bras. La petite avait disparu.

\- Hiver... ?

Le tintement de clochette lui répondit, doux, léger, lointain, moins insistant. Hiver avait délivré son message, elle était dorénavant partie mener son combat. L'homme remarqua alors une petite perle noire lovée au creux des flocons de neige, il la ramassa.

 _._

 _Hiver..._

.

Ivan Braginsky ouvrit lentement les yeux. Le feu de cheminée encore crépitant et sa couverture le maintenaient bien au chaud tandis qu'il émergeait de son sommeil. Des pensées brumeuses flottaient encore devant ses yeux. Il s'étira lentement. Puis, il s'immobilisa lorsque le visage familier d'une petite fille lui revint en mémoire. Il se sentait à la fois heureux, merveilleusement heureux de cette rencontre mystique, et triste, profondément triste de ne plus voir sa nouvelle amie à ses côtés. Ses yeux mauves se chargèrent d'eau brûlante et salée, mais rien ne coula. Il était trop surpris de découvrir, dans sa poche, une petite perle noire. Mais à force de regarder, il se souvint de sa véritable nature.

Il se dirigea vers le pot près de la cheminée, s'agenouilla sur le tapis. Il retira son gant, prit avec délicatesse la petite graine entre son pouce et son index, creusa un petit vallon et y plongea la graine. Il ne savait pas encore ce que cela signifiait, mais il croyait le savoir. L'homme posa ses doigts sur le petit tas de terre comme pour affirmer sa protection.

\- Jusqu'à ce que tu reviennes... elle sera en sécurité près de moi. Elle grandira et sera belle, comme toi. Patience...

Sans se rendre compte du sourire tendre sur son visage, il se releva et, jetant un coup d'oeil à l'horloge sur la cheminée, il se hâta de se préparer pour la réunion des Nations. Un dernier coup d'oeil au pot porteur de vie, et Ivan Braginsky s'engouffra à l'extérieur, accueilli par le vent sibérien.

Ivan Braginsky, ou Russie, s'était absenté. Il reviendrait. Il repartirait, et il reviendrait. À chaque fois, il jetterait un coup d'oeil plein d'espoir au pot près de la cheminée. Et, petit à petit, émergerait une gracieuse tige. Elle s'élèverait patiemment vers le ciel, avec dignité. Enfin, au terme du voyage, autour d'un cœur délicieusement sucré naitraient une multitude de pétales délicats.

Aux côtés du grand et flamboyant tournesol d'or, le gracieux et sublime tournesol d'argent pourrait enfin s'épanouir. Ivan Braginsky y croirait toujours.

.

* * *

.

 **/!\ Notes de l'auteure /!\**

\- Les références et les clichés sont voulus, afin de respecter au mieux le caractère des personnages.

[!] La trame de cette histoire ainsi que la protagoniste viennent de mon imagination. Le reste provient de l'imagination de Hidekaz Himaruya, auteur du manga Hetalia.

[!] Aucune image ne m'appartient, seul le collage de la couverture a été fait par mes soins.

[!] TOUS DROITS RÉSERVÉS.


End file.
